One Size Fits Ed Alt Ending(Hope you enjoy)
by Edfan5
Summary: In my own spin of the ending of One Size Fits Ed, The Ed's(and Jimmy) actually make it to Japan! I hope you all enjoy! Give criticism, thank you!


The Ed's(and Jimmy) go to Japan! (An alternate ending to One Size Fits Ed)

Eddy would climb up Jimmy before taking his seat. "All aboard who's going aboard!" Eddy would shout, Ed would put his suitcase into Jimmy's sumo diaper thing. "I got my jammies, undies, sockies, a toe clipper and a sponge." Ed would explain. Eddy would roll his eyes. "Ask me if I care, Ed. Last chance, Double D! Whaddya say?" Eddy would offer to Double D(Edd). "Break a leg?" Edd would respond, Eddy scowled. "Big time, here I come! Let's boogie." Jimmy would exclaim excitedly. "Ready for launch, Ed!" Eddy would shout down to Ed. "No time for lunch, Eddy, 'cause we are going to Japan!" Ed would respond to Eddy. Ed fiddles with the ropes as Eddy looks into the sky, seeing nothing but fortune ahead. Jimmy wipes a tear from his eye as he thinks of what he's leaving behind. Ed finally gets the knot undone, and the lamppost unfurls to its full height. The three would fly into the sky, Edd would stand in shock as he saw them fly off into sky. Edd then realized he had a rope wrapped around his leg. "Oh dear..." He'd whimper as he was then pulled off his feet and into the sky along with his friends.

Soon enough they would soon be over a entirely different part of the world, the four would begin to finally plummet downwards towards the ground. "E-Eddy? How are we gonna land?" Shouted Jimmy over the whistling wind. "We'll us-" Eddy would stop midsentance as he realized he didn't plan a way to land. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" He would scream in terror as the plummeted towards the Earth below. "DIE?!" The other three shouted as the wind whistled past them. "I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Screamed Edd as the continued to fall. All of them were screaming as they fell until they needed to catch their breath. They were all silent for a moment, Eddy broke the silence. "WE'RE STILL FALLING!" He'd scream, they all resume screaming in fear the continued to plummet. "EDDY, LOOK!" Ed would shout as they continued to fall. "I CAN'T! MY LIFE IS FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES!" Eddy cried out, suddenly something halted their fall. "Huh? Wha-What happened?" Eddy would ask, looking around. Their fall was actually made much, much slower. "HAVE NO FEAR!" Boomed a loud voice, The Ed's looked over the sides of Jimmy to see that a large, muscular man had caught them. "FOR I AM HERE!" Shouted the man as they landed safely.

Japan, they actually made it! "We made it! We actually made it!" Eddy would exclaim with glee. "I-I-I-I... I can't actually believe it!" Edd would stammer with surprise. "Guys! It's an actual super hero!" Ed would exclaim, pointing up to the large man before them. "B-But... Heroes aren't..." Edd mumbled, but his sentance was finished for him. "Not real? Oh I assure you, young one! I am real!" Said the man, striking a heroic pose. "Thanks for saving us, Mr. Macho hero man!" Cheered Jimmy. "You can call me All Might, as everyone here does!" All Might told Jimmy. All Might coughed slightly, a bit of blood trickled out of his mouth as a crowd started to gather. "E-Erm! I must go! REMEMBER! STAY SAFE!" He'd tell them, All Might would then jump high up and into the sky and out of view. "Dang..." Eddy said faintly, Edd adjusted his hat. "Eddy! We are in Japan!" Jimmy shouted gleefully, Eddy looked around his surroundings and the crowd of people surrounding them and taking pictures. "Hah! GREETINGS, PEOPLE OF JAPAN! WE ARE THE ED'S AND WE BRING THE GREAT, THE MASSIVE, THE SPECTACULAR JIMBO!" Eddy would shout to the crowd, the crowd didn't seem to care as they saw the entire thing as good cover for tomorrow's mornings newspaper. "Hey! I'm talking to yo- OW!" Someone threw a shoe at Eddy. "Can it, Kid! We're getting picture!" Shouted one of the many news journalist.

Jimmy was moved from the road with a fork lift and the Ed's didn't get famous for having Jimmy become a sumo wrestler. "I can't believe it! We come this far only to fall flat on our faces!" Shouted Eddy. "That shouldn't be our biggest problem, Eddy! We are stuck in Japan with no way of getting home!" Edd would shout at him. "Calm down, guys! There's a big fight going on in downtown! I gotta see it!" Ed would exclaim, however he's held back by Eddy and Edd. "Ed, we are not going to see super heroes fight villains. It's to dangerous!" Edd would explain. "Ya, and besides! We gotta get Jimmy out of the impound so we can become famous!" Eddy would shout. "Aw, you guys never try to enjoy your surroundings." Ed would whine, very much annoyed. "Oh shut up, Ed." Eddy would grumble with annoyence.

 **THE END**


End file.
